


that's what you got me for- (to love you)

by jichulets



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichulets/pseuds/jichulets
Summary: A series of unconnected short stories about Angus and Mario.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Prompt: _I've missed you_. Inspired by 3x08, mild spoilers

 

Angus was walking along the hallway, contemplating Dr. Guthrie’s words: _“You have to blaze your own trail. Do not forget who you are, young squire.”_

Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t notice a figure slumped down further along the hallway, back against the wall. The man, too, seemed lost in his own world.  Angus hesitated, wondering if he should come closer. After all, their last encounter hadn’t ended well. Dr. Guthrie’s voice echoed in his mind.

_Do not forget who you are._

With what courage he could muster, he moved to sit beside the other resident.

“Hey.”

Mario just turned to look at him, eyes impassive. It hurt Angus to see; they used to be such good friends- they’ve been through so much, and yet here they were. Almost strangers.

“What are you doing here?” Mario queried, an edge to his tone that made Angus wince.

“I just… wanted to ask how you were. You don’t look well.”

Mario looked away. “I’m fine.”

“Fine. That never actually means fine, you know.” Angus laid a hand on the other man’s forearm, but he shrugged it off. _Ouch_.

“It’s none of your business. Go, don’t you have to get your house in order or something?”

The green-clad resident closed his eyes firmly and took a deep breath. They’ve drifted so far apart, haven’t they? He let this happen.

“I deserve that.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“I’m sorry, Mario.”

Expression hard, the raven-haired resident spat, “It’s like I don’t know you anymore, Angus.”

“Me too.” The brokenness in his tone was palpable, and Mario immediately regretted his harshness. He wanted nothing more than to be able to bridge the widening gap between them. Angus played with the hem of his scrub top, picking at the loose stitches. “I- I’m just trying to find a place in this new environment, you know? And Campbell… he’s trying to make me like him. He- he’s a great surgeon, and I thought that maybe that’s who I’m supposed to be.”

Mario scoffed. “Arrogant and rude?”

Angus shook his head with a sad smile. “I didn’t mean to be. I just wanted to be respected. For people to see me as more than this bumbling newbie surgery resident.”

Mario punched him lightly on the shoulder at that. “When will you ever see yourself for who you truly are?” Adjusting his position so that he was facing Angus, he continued, “But that’s my fault too, isn’t it? I told you that that’s what you got me for- to make you believe that you’re better than you think you are. But I haven’t been around to do that, haven’t I?”

“It’s not your fault, Mario, come on.”

“I should have tried harder. We’ve barely talked these past few weeks, and I knew what was happening, but I never did anything to stop it.” He sighed, and gave Angus a sad smile. “You’re always the one reaching out, Angus. Even now."

They were silent for a while, not feeling awkward anymore, but not quite reaching the comfort it used to be. Mario whispered, head leaning against the wall.

“My father died a year ago.”

“Oh. That was today?”

“Yeah.”

Angus laid a hand on Mario’s shoulder, like he did a year ago on the same day, down at the morgue, when they were the closest they’ve ever been. “You miss him.”

“I- I do. I wish we had more time together, that things had been better between us.”

Angus squeezed his shoulder and Mario patted his hand in return.

“I knew you’d understand. I wanted to tell you, but we… it seemed like we didn’t have that kind of relationship anymore.”

When Angus replied, it was with a ferocity that made Mario’s heart flare with hope. “Well, I’m here now. And I promise, this time, I’m not going anywhere.”

They smiled at each other then, and remained locked in each other’s gaze, until a couple of harried nurses rushed past them.  

Angus cleared his throat. “Come on, someone might accidentally trip on us.” He helped Mario to his feet, and as they were walking down the hall, he bumped the other resident with his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you.”

Mario reciprocated with a lopsided smile, a dimple showing.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

He knew then that they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3x08 hurt me too much, and this is the result of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This collection is for all my Mangus stuff that's under 1000 words. Enjoy.

2\. Prompt:  _Good morning, beautiful._

 

Mario woke up with a splitting headache and a general sense of disorientation. He tried to remember why exactly his head was so painful, and why there was a scent wafting to his bedroom that he didn’t recognize. Eggs and bacon- something he kept stock in his fridge but almost never got to cook because he was always running late- and the sound of the coffee maker whirring in the kitchen. _His kitchen_. He wasn’t alone.

He noticed then that he was shirtless, and that his shirt was on the top of his dresser, like it was tossed there. _How did it even…?_ He shook his head, snatched his shirt, and went out of the bedroom to investigate.

As he approached the kitchen, he started to hear singing, the tune one he doesn’t recognize, but the voice- _definitely_ a sound he knew by heart.

“Good morning, beautiful.” The man in the kitchen greeted him, and he raised an eyebrow at that. The man just laughed.

“Grumpy in the morning, aren’t you?”

“My head _fucking_ hurts, Angus.” Mario gingerly said, settling down on the table.

“Well that’s because you got drunk last night.” The kitchen invader- Angus- cheerily quipped, before setting down a steaming mug in front of Mario. “Have some coffee, you’ll feel better.”

“Thank you. What are you doing here, anyway?”

Mario saw Angus’ face fall, and he wished he could undo the question somehow. It’s not that this isn’t a welcome intrusion- hell, he’s dreamed of this multiple times before- he just can’t remember how they got here. _Did they finally…?_

Angus set down a plate on the table and transferred the eggs from the pan. “You uh, you don’t remember last night?”

“I remember going to the bar with you and the other residents.”

The taller man poured himself some coffee and sat down across Mario. “That’s a good start.”

The raven-haired resident grabbed the plate with eggs and transferred a portion to his plate slowly, thinking about the events of last night.

“And then we got wasted. Well, Elliot, Malaya and I did. I remember because Elliot was grinding with someone on the dance floor and we were making fun of him, and Malaya was flirting with Noa like crazy.”

“Yep. Noa and I were designated drivers. I actually haven’t checked up on Malaya, I wonder if something finally happened between her and Noa. She’s been after her for months, you know.”

“Yeah. And I was… I was flirting too. I remember a _lot_ of flirting.”

Angus blushed. “Yeah.”

Mario tried, and failed, to suppress a smile. “I was flirting with you.” Angus nodded, face flaming. He looked so pleasantly embarrassed, Mario had to fight the urge to get up and kiss him. “So… you took me home?”

“Well we dropped off Elliot first, then we came here.”

They ate in silence for a while; Angus was furtively glancing at Mario, waiting for some sign of recollection.

“I invited you inside.”

“Uh-huh. Made some excuse about helping you because you were _so_ drunk. Then as soon as we were inside, you uh…”

All of a sudden, it dawned on Mario. “I kissed you.”

Angus chuckled bashfully. “Well, we did a lot more than kissing… eventually.”

“Oh my god. Jeez. I’m sorry, Angus.”

“Wait, why are you sorry?”

“I was drunk. I didn’t… force you, did I?” Mario gently asked, brows furrowed.

“No! No, of course not Mario.” Angus reached out to grab Mario’s hand. “You gotta give yourself more credit than that.” Finishing the last of his meal, he added, “You did, however, made a very convincing speech.”

“ _I_ made a speech?”

“A very convincing one, yes. I didn’t think it was right to, uh, you know, do it, because you were drunk and I didn’t want to take advantage, so it took a bit of convincing from you.” Angus smiled teasingly. “A bit of begging, too.”

“Hey, I did not beg! There was no begging!”

Angus placed their dishes on the sink. “Ah, but how can you be sure? You don’t remember, do you?”

“Well, I remember now!” And he really did. He remembered how Angus initially refused him, and he remembered pouring his heart out- jeez, he’d been a fucking _ponce_ , but it was definitely, definitely, worth it. He remembered making out with Angus as he directed him to the bedroom. He remembered Angus taking of his shirt and tossing it away ( _that’s how it got to the dresser!_ ) and kissing him all the way from the chest to the abdomen, then lower- _oh god_ …

That _fucking_ happened.

“Hey, Mario? Earth to Mario?” The taller man was waving a hand in front of his friend’s face.

Mario snapped out of his reverie, slightly flushed. “You were amazing, Angus.”

“I- really?” Angus smiled shyly. “That’s good.” He started washing the dishes, and felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

“But I want a repeat. One where I’m completely sober for all of it.”

“Of course. Whatever you want, Mario.”

“What happened to beautiful?”

Angus laughed, turning around so he can reciprocate the hug. He leaned lower to whisper in Mario’s ear. “Whatever you want, _beautiful_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff. Ugh. But I thought this was cute.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Prompt:  _Are you flirting with me?_

 

It was a typical day at Angels- there were cases coming and going, lives that were saved, and sadly, deaths that were called. It would be just like any other day, except Mario Savetti, a resident at Angels Memorial, started noticing something atypical. His best friend and fellow resident, Angus Leighton, was acting very peculiar.

It all started when they ran into each other at the locker room at the start of the shift. As he was changing into his scrub top, he noticed Angus was looking at him strangely.

“Is there something wrong, Angus?”

The taller man, slightly blushing, stammered, “Uh, yeah, no. You uh, you’ve been working out, huh.”

“I got into this new workout recently- I told you about that.”

“Yeah you did.” He rummaged within his locker for his stethoscope. “You uh, look good, man.”

Mario turned around towards the other resident, brows furrowed. _What was that?_ Angus, with a flaming face and refusing to look Mario in the eye, hung his steth on his neck. “I’m just… gonna go. Lives to save and all that.” He darted out of the room before Mario could say anything.

* * *

 

The next peculiar incident happened when Mario was finishing chart entries. Angus, similar charts in hand, approached him and leaned on the counter.

“Mario, hey.”

“Oh, hey man. I’m just finishing up this chart, and then… more charts”, he remarked, patting the pile beside him.

“Endless, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. But that’s the job.”

Angus tapped the counter with his fingers repeatedly. “Hey, uhm, I heard about your case earlier, the patient with acute cholangitis.”

Mario continued writing, still not looking up to face his companion. “What about it?”

“Nothing, just wanted to say it was pretty amazing how you caught the symptoms and connected them.”

This time, the raven-haired resident looked Angus dead in the eye. “It was a classic Reynaud’s pentad.”

Angus smiled shyly. “Still. We don’t get cases like that often so that was a difficult catch. The patient was lucky you were her doctor.”

And once again, before Mario could open his mouth to reply, Angus was gone.

* * *

 

Things came to a head when Mario was taking advantage of the short window he had no patients to attend to. He was resting on a bench at a relatively deserted hallway, when he saw Angus with a coffee and an energy drink in hand. This time, he beat Angus to the punch.

He pointed at the energy drink when Angus had neared him enough. “That’s for me, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” He handed over the drink and took a seat beside Mario.

“You, Malaya and Christa all prefer coffee.” He stared at the bottle in contemplation. “What are you doing, Angus?”

“Uh, trying to be a good friend?”

He smiled wryly and shook his head. “You’ve been saying weird things all day, like complimenting me and stuff. Then now you’re being attentive and bringing me drinks. What is up with you? Are you like, buttering me up or something?” He jokingly added, “Are you… making a pass at me?”

Angus’ panicked denial was all the confirmation he needed. “No. No no no no no. Definitely not.”

“You totally are! You were totally staring earlier in the locker room and you said I looked _good_. Come on, man.”

“Heather said this was a good idea!” Angus buried his blushing face in his hands. “Ugh, why do I even listen to her?”

Mario smiled softly. “Hey, hey, calm down.” He pried Angus’ hands away from his face and squeezed to get him to relax. “What exactly did she say?”

Angus was looking at everywhere but the smaller resident. “That I should uh, up my game. Flirt and stuff. If I wanted you to notice.”

“Oh. So you were flirting the entire day? _That_ was flirting?”

“Okay, I know I’m bad at it! No need to rub it in my face, you jerk.”

“I didn’t say you were bad at it.”

“You’re totally trying to stop yourself from laughing! I can see it!” Mario snickered, making Angus pout like a child.

When his laughter died down, he queried, “Is there a reason why you’re flirting with me?”

“Uh, _duh._ Why else would people flirt, Mario?”

“For fun?”

“Do I look like a person who does this for fun?”

He smiled impishly. “Your attempts earlier would suggest not.”

Angus scrunched up his nose. “That bad, huh.” Angus looked down at his hands, and that was when he noticed that his hands were in the other man’s grasp.

“Uh, Mario?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re uh, still holding my hands.”

“So?”

Unsure, he bit on his lower lip. “Are you…flirting with me?”

Mario traced circles at the back of Angus’ hands with his thumbs. “Maybe”, he answered with a cheeky smile. “Go out with me tonight after shift if you wanna know for sure.” With a surge of confidence, he darted forward to give Angus a kiss on the cheek, then walked away before Angus could react. A few steps ahead, he looked back at Angus, seemingly dazed and still touching the spot he kissed. He went on his way, grinning and doing a mental fist pump in triumph.

It wasn’t a typical day in Angels after all. But it was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acute cholangitis was the first thing that popped in my head. :))
> 
> If you have any prompts or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment. :)


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Prompt:  _Was that an insult?_

 

The constant, rhythmic beeping of the anesthesiology workstation could easily lull anyone to sleep, but constantly trying to stop vessels from bleeding is enough to keep the surgeon and his assist wide awake.

“Coag to Dr. Savetti please.” Angus Leighton, first year resident in the department of surgery, called out. The scrub nurse handed the instrument to Mario Savetti, who was currently assisting, as he was initially the primary ER doctor for this patient before they took the patient to the OR.

“What did I say about saying please, Dr. Leighton?” Will Campbell was standing a few steps away from the surgical field, hands behind his back, his authoritative voice echoing in the quiet OR, as he observed and supervised his resident.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Feeling Mario’s stare and Dr. Guthrie’s advice at the back of his mind, he added, “I don’t think it’s that big of a deal, though. It’s just one word. It doesn’t hurt to be polite sometimes, especially when the environment isn’t too stressful, right?”

Campbell raised an eyebrow at this small act of defiance. “If you want to squander your energy like that, then go ahead.”

“Double tie, please.” Angus took the forceps with the tie, and handed the instrument clamping the vessel to Mario. “Here, hold this. Release when I tell you to.” Angus tied, his hands moving in a way Mario had seen numerous times before when he practiced with any piece of string he found. “Okay, Dr. Savetti- release.”

Mario, who had been staring at Angus, did so clumsily, releasing the vessel before Angus’ tie could hold. Blood started to ooze again. The nurse handed another forceps to the surgeon, and he clamped on the vessel once more.

“You release with the finesse of a mountain troll, Savetti”, he murmured, with an undercurrent of teasing in his tone.”

Mario scrunched up his nose in response. “Hey, I’m not a surgeon.”

Campbell’s voice boomed behind Angus. “You’re an assist in this OR, Dr. Savetti. Listen to criticism and maybe you’ll learn a thing.”

The ER resident took the forceps from Angus. “He wasn’t criticizing, he was insulting me.”

Angus chuckled, and Mario remarked, “You’re loving this, aren’t you? Finally found a place you can boss me around.” The surgeon fought the urge to stick his tongue out at his companion, knowing he wouldn’t see anyway since they were wearing face masks. He proceeded to redo the tie.

“Once again, Dr. Savetti, release when I tell you- gently.” This time, they were able to stop the bleed successfully.

“Better. See, there’s no need to be so rough.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Angus’ eyes widened at his blatant flirting. Mario, on the other hand, laughed at the stunned expression on Campbell’s face.

“Yes, we’re dating. Don’t worry, we’ll drop by HR some time today to file official forms and shit.”

Campbell managed to compose himself and massaged the area between his eyebrows. “What you do in your own time is none of my business. Just make sure the papers are at my desk at the end of the day.” He turned his back on the pair, walking out of the OR.

“Update me when you’re done, Dr. Leighton. And keep the… _flirting_ to a minimum, will you?”

Once the department head was out of earshot, Angus hissed, “You really have no finesse, do you? Even when it comes to telling our boss our relationship status.”

“Was that an insult? Because you know I have finesse when it matters.” He winked, making Angus blush furiously.

The scrub nurse just shook her head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this because I got to use my OR experience here. :))


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Prompt: _It’s not my blood._

 

_“You’ve got blood everywhere, but I can’t find the wound!”_

_“That’s because it’s not my blood.” He looked at her with a sinister smile._

_“It’s not my blood, Julie.”_

“This movie is horrible! Why don’t they have anything on besides slasher flicks?” Mario complained, sitting cross-legged on the sofa, one arm around the popcorn bowl, craning his neck to look at his boyfriend who was currently grabbing bottles of beer from the fridge.

Angus chuckled at his boyfriend’s whining. “I don’t know, maybe because it’s Halloween?”

“It’s not even Halloween yet! People are so excited over this stupid holiday even the networks have to cave.”

The taller man plopped down on the sofa, setting the beer bottles on the coffee table. “Then why don’t you pick something on Netflix instead?”

“My wifi is down. Called the provider but they said they won’t be able to send someone to fix it until tomorrow.”

“So I guess we’re stuck with slasher flicks, then.” They watched in companionable silence for a while, until another person in the movie got killed off and Mario groaned.

“Why are all leads in these movies so stupid? Like, it’s so frustrating because it’s so easy not to die, you know?” Mario leaned his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“So you think if it were you, you’d easily get out of it?”

“Hell yeah.”

Angus nudged the head lying atop his shoulder gently. “Mario, who do you think is more likely to survive in a horror movie- me or you?”

The smaller man sat up and set down the popcorn he was holding on the table in front of them, “Look Angus, I love you and all, but _duh_. It’s obviously me.”

Angus crossed his arms indignantly. “What, I’m smarter than you!”

“Let’s say that’s true- and I’m not saying it is, because it’s really not- you can’t outrun them. Now, I love this body-” Mario patted Angus’ belly lightly “-but it’s what’s also going to get you killed by a psycho murderer.”

The taller man pouted. “Well, I can outsmart them so I don’t need to outrun them. And besides, just because you lift weights doesn’t mean you can outrun them either. You couldn’t even keep up with me last time we jogged.” He smirked triumphantly. “Face it Mario, you’re all strength but no stamina.”

“No stamina, huh?” Mario leaned closer to Angus, whispering in his ear, “I wasn’t the one completely spent out two nights ago. I was game to have another go, if you remember.”

“That just means you’re a very horny person, which we’ve already established”, he replied, rolling his eyes.

Mario nipped at the other man’s earlobe. “With you, how can I not be?” He continued to trail kisses down his neck, one leg swinging over to straddle Angus.

A hand grabbed Mario’s head, twining with his locks and slightly pulling in pleasure. “Oh, shit Mario…that feels _good_ …” Mario sucked on the juncture where Angus’ neck sloped down to his shoulder, and Angus could only moan in response. He felt the other man smirk against his skin.

Before things escalated further, Angus pushed Mario back slightly. “Look Mario-“ he touched his forehead to his boyfriend’s, breaths mingling “-if we’re ever chased down by a psycho killer, you’re more likely to survive.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I’d sacrifice myself in a heartbeat to save you.”

Mario shook his head in slight disbelief, but his warm smile betrayed what he truly felt. “I can’t believe you went all cheesy on me.”

Angus pressed a peck on his lips. “You love me for it.”

“That I do, babe, that I do.”

Mario felt his partner’s hands travel underneath his shirt, fingers skimming his abs. “You know, Angus, if we were in a horror movie, we’d actually be the first ones killed off.”

“Why?”

“Because we’d be the randy couple always sneaking off somewhere to make out.”

Angus laughed raucously. “That is very, very true.” He proceeded to take off Mario’s shirt, pressing a kiss to his chest. “Good thing we’re not in a horror movie then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they were watching was I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998). Dialogue was directly lifted. :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pure crack and it's a little over 1k words but here you go anyways.

6\. Prompt:  _Where are you?_

 

This is a story of a pen.

At the start of our story, this pen was in the hands of its original owner, Angus Leighton, resident at Angels’ Memorial Trauma-One. He was leisurely finishing charts when Leanne Rorish passed by him.

“Homeboy drop-off! With me, Dr. Leighton!”

In his hurry, he closed the chart, not realizing his poor pen was left inside.

Thus began its journey.

* * *

 

A couple of hours and patients later, Angus was frantically browsing through all the charts, remembering that he left his pen behind. “Hannah, did you happen to see the pen I was using earlier? It’s white with an orange design, and has a sticker on it? I left it between one of these charts.”

The nurse, Hannah, answered, “Yeah, it fell from a chart. I remember I put it over here.” She went over to the area of the counter where she supposedly left the pen, but alas, it wasn’t there anymore. “Someone must have taken it. It happens.”

“Noooo.” Angus shook his head in distress. “I’ve had that pen since med school. I just use refills for it.” Hannah could do nothing but smile sympathetically, and left the poor resident muttering to himself, “Where are you?”

* * *

 

Earlier that day, Malaya Pineda rushed to the nurses’ station. She had to order something in one of her patient’s charts real quick, but darn it, it seems like she doesn’t have a pen on her! She kept patting her scrub pockets, but _nada_. That was when she spotted the white and orange pen on the counter. Order was restored in Malaya’s world, and in an instant she happily charting away.

* * *

 

Noah Guthrie was a highly respected attending physician at Angel’s Memorial, beloved by all, but there was something he was highly notorious for- borrowing other people’s pens and then always, _always_ failing to return them. In fact, residents have soon learned to keep extra pens they wouldn’t mind losing in their pockets whenever Dr. Guthrie was around.

However, this was the day that Malaya Pineda didn’t have a single pen in her pocket, and it was just her luck that Dr. Guthrie approached her at the nurses’ station.

“Dr. Pineda, it seems that I don’t have a pen on me. If you don’t mind, I’d like to ask if I can borrow your pen for a second. I won’t take long, and promise to return it to you soon.” _Liar_ , Malaya thought, but with a forced smile, she handed Guthrie the pen she’d found. It didn’t bother her as much as the first time it happened, because after all, this wasn’t even her pen! So no harm done, right?

After Dr. Guthrie had gone on his merry way, Malaya turned the nurse at the station. “Hey, can I borrow a pen? Dr. Guthrie took mine, and you know how he is.” And since everyone _really_ knows how he is, Malaya got another pen rather quickly, and all was forgotten.

* * *

 

The reason why Dr. Guthrie was never able to return any pens he borrowed was because he was always, for some inexplicable reason, losing them.

Just like now.

He promised Malaya he’d return the white-and-orange pen, but he had no idea how it was in his hand one second and gone the next. _Oh well_ , he supposed, he could just borrow from someone else. He scratched his head and that was that.

No one would probably be able to figure out how the battered white-and-orange pen ended up on the floor near the vending machine.

* * *

It was no secret that Mario Savetti was always frequenting the vending machine. _He makes up for it in exercise!_ , he’d tell anyone who would dare question him, but really, no one cares. As he made another trip to the vending machine, he noticed the white-and-orange pen on the floor as he bent down to get his food. It looked extremely familiar, but at the moment, he can’t figure out why. _Who cares, it’s a free pen_ , he thought, munching on his snack before pocketing the pen.

* * *

 

“There you are!”

Mario looked up from his chart to see Angus Leighton, his best buddy _(and secret crush, wink wink)_ , walking over to him with a jubilant expression on his face. The raven-haired man immediately felt giddy inside.

“Missed me that much, Angus?”

Angus furrowed his brows. “Not you, you idiot. My pen! The one you’re holding right now.”

 _So that’s why it looked very familiar_. Never missing an opportunity, he teased, “Ah, but are you sure this is yours? It doesn’t have your name on it.”

“Yeah but it has a sticker on it! Give it here, Mario.”

The taller man tried to snatch it but Mario moved it out of his reach. “Nope.”

“I’ve had that pen since med school. Come on, Mario.”

“Okay” Mario smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, which worried Angus. “But I get a reward, right? After all, I’m returning your precious pen to you. Imagine if it had fallen into the wrong hands- like Guthrie.”

Angus shuddered at the thought. _Better Mario than Guthrie._ Eyes roaming over Mario’s physique, he thought, _definitely better._

Mario twirled the pen between his fingers. “If you haven’t been careless with it, then it wouldn’t be in my hands now. So you’re not getting this back without me getting something in return.”

“Fine, what do you want? More vendo snacks?”

He scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I want something better- much better.”

“What?”

 _Time to man up, Mario_. “A date.”

“A date?”

“Yep.”

Angus suddenly laughed loudly, and Mario, embarrassed, was about to stomp away, but the taller man grabbed his arm. “Oh Mario. You didn’t have to hold my pen hostage for that. You could have just asked me out like a normal person, you know.” He smiled warmly at the smaller man, and he reciprocated with a toothy grin, dimples showing.

“Well, I know now.”

They walked down the hallway, the backs of their hands touching _‘accidentally’_ , both grinning like crazy.

And the pen? Tucked safely inside the pocket of Mario's scrub top, which would later be discarded on Angus’ bedroom floor. Quite a way to make it back to its owner, but all’s well that ends well, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's very weird but I kinda liked the ending and I don't know how else to fix it so here you go. And pens are very important to medical professionals!
> 
> Thank you to those who are still reading/following this! Comments would be highly appreciated. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Prompt:  _You're mad._

 

Angus hadn’t allowed himself even a second to think about the ticking clock on Mario’s life because of that deadly virus. He focused on getting the job done, because if he didn’t, if he’d allowed himself to dwell on the possibility of Mario dying, he knew he would be paralyzed by sheer despair.

So he worked, and pushed the others to work, until they found a cure.

Now Mario is safe, and even though there are no words for how thankful Angus is for their miracle, he also didn’t have words for what he felt at this moment- when he saw Noa bending over Mario’s prone body, lips pressing onto his.

Unlike before, there is no work to bury himself into, and all he can think about is how he’d pushed Noa into it, encouraging her even though every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to have Mario for himself. And he started to think, _would things have been different?_

It’s all too much and it’s all he can see- the two of them, Noa and Mario, together- and he realized that no, things wouldn’t have been different, because he was just hopelessly in love with someone who couldn’t possibly want him.

 _You’re mad_ , _to think that he’d see someone worth wanting in you._

It’s suddenly hard to breathe, and he felt more pressure on his chest than he can handle.

So he did what he does best- he walked away.

* * *

 

Mario was so sure, so _fucking_ sure, that Angus loved him. Or at least felt something for him, something that went beyond friendship, something real and special. They’d grown closer this year, and Mario had ended up sharing parts of his life he’d never imagined that he would be able to share. He didn’t think he could be this open and vulnerable to anyone. Yet with Angus, it was just so _easy_.

So easy to trust.

So easy to _love_.

And he thought that meant something, that maybe, just maybe, it meant that Angus felt the same way. He’d fought so hard to keep him alive; he’d been the first one by his side when he was cured. In that moment, he was so sure that Angus loved him too, and he almost confessed that Angus was the sole reason he’d wanted to keep on living.

Almost.

But then Noa was at the door; he knew what she wanted, and that he can’t reciprocate, and he wished he could grab Angus by the hand as a message to her- and the rest of the world- that Angus was the one he loved.

He wished that Angus would take his hand and stay.

He didn’t, though. In fact, Angus smiled like he was happy for what was to come- for Noa and Mario.

It was so easy for him to _leave_.

It was then that he realized it was all just a fantasy he’d made up in his head.

_You’re mad, to think that he could ever love you back._

So he lets Noa kiss him, willing his heart to feel what it cannot- to love someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I was feeling a lot of angst and it showed. The original idea was supposed to be a happy one but I just couldn't write it. Maybe some other time.
> 
> Written in response to Jewelbaby's request for something from season 2 finale. I doubt this was what you had in mind, though.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. _Inspired by 2x07_

He didn’t know what possessed him to ask Angus to come with him to his father’s funeral, but the truth is, Mario’s not as strong as he wants everyone to believe, and he needed someone with him to keep himself together.

To be honest, though, it’s not just _someone_. If he really needed just someone, he could have asked Noa. He knew what the girl felt about him, and he knew she’d have come if he asked. But of course he won’t, because he can’t deny that what he really needed wasn’t simply anyone, but _Angus_. Angus, who was his first friend in this hectic hospital, who knew that he wasn’t really okay after the death of his father, who stayed for all the shit he put him through. Angus, who easily became the most important person to him in this place; Angus, who easily became the man he loved.

Not that he was ever going to say anything.

“If you’d, uh, given me a little more time, I could’ve worn my own, instead of hunting through the lost and found.” Angus said, fixing his tie and adjusting his jacket to make himself more comfortable. “How do I look?”

Mario turned around, and tried to suppress a smile. He looked _adorable_ , but of course he’s not some romantic sap and he isn’t gonna say that, so he opted for a safe answer, a Mario-esque one. “You look like a homeless person.”

Angus pressed his lips into a small smile at that, and Mario went back to face the mirror, adjusting his tie. Angus walked closer to him then, and his heart rate sped up. _Just a little._ “Here, let me help you.” As Angus fixes his tie, Mario can’t help but picture they were at their own place, and those same fingers working on his tie would smoothen out his shirt as he gets ready for work. He doesn’t let himself linger on the thought.

To clear his head, he quietly asked, “How do I look?”

Angus’ expression softened then, and he’s looking at Mario in a way that makes it a little hard to breathe. A voice in his head is shouting _He has to feel the same! Look at the way he’s staring at you!_ Mario’s head spins, and Angus’ voice breaks his reverie.

“Perfect.”

The voice in his head yelled in triumph, and he gave Angus a dimpled smile. _After all of this is over, I promise I’ll tell the truth._

He lets Angus take his hand and lead him out of the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first things I ever wrote for this couple. Feels rough but decided to post it here anyway. If you're reading every update, thank you, and I hope you're enjoying!


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Prompt: _Angus is a doctor first, a partner second_

For the second time in his life, Angus found himself behind the orange line.

He was interrupted doing pre-op by a call from a frantic Malaya, saying that there had been a car accident and Mario’s been rushed to the ER. The sight that greeted him at Trauma-One would probably haunt his nightmares for a long time.

_“Hold CPR. Pulse check!”_

_“Pulse is back but it’s thready.”_

_“Transfuse more O-neg!”_

_“He lacerated his spleen, he needs an ex-lap now! Call Campbell.”_

He couldn’t cry, couldn’t scream, couldn’t move- he was paralyzed by fear. Here he was, seemingly losing the love of his life, and all he can do- all he’s allowed to do- is watch behind the orange line.

Dr. Campbell’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Dr. Leighton- what are you doing here?”

“I- I- Mario-“

“We’re bringing him to the OR. You’re supposed to be in pre-op.”

Angus turned to his senior, incredulity readable on his features. “What, no! I’m going up with you.”

“Dr. Leighton, you have a patient who needs surgery too. That’s an artery repair. You wait any more and he’s going to lose his leg.”

“But-“

Campbell roared. “No buts, Dr. Leighton! We need to bring Mario now, and you need to start on your OR as well. You have a job to do, and you _will_ do it.”

_“Mario’s stable- barely. Let’s move, people!”_

Angus could only stare as they rolled the gurney away.

* * *

 

“Dr. Leighton.” Will Campbell’s footsteps echoed throughout the empty OR hallway, as he approached the hunched figure on the bench.

Angus looked up at his senior standing in front of him. “Dr. Campbell, how-how’s Mario?”

“We’ve transferred him to the PACU. We were able to repair the splenic laceration, and no other organs were affected. He’s currently still mildly sedated, but he should be okay in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you.” Angus cleared his throat, thick with tears and worry. “How do you do it? How do you separate yourself so easily from the situation and focus on your job?”

“What are you talking about, Dr. Leighton? I heard your operation earlier went well.”

“But my nerves were shot. I-I was all over the place, and the assist had to call me out a couple of times because I kept thinking about Mario and I can’t…” He shook his head, pressing the palms of his hand to his eyes.

The department head sat down beside him. “You sound just like me, the first time Emily had a seizure in public and she was brought to the ER.” Angus turned to him, and he continued, “I was scrubbed in on another operation, and couldn’t leave for hours. The head surgeon at that time didn’t allow me to leave; didn’t matter if it was my daughter down there- I needed to get the job done.”

He grasped Angus’ shoulder firmly. “And we get the job done, Dr. Leighton- because we are doctors first. We do no harm, even if it means harm somewhere else- even if it means harm to yourself.”

Angus nodded, face grim.

“You did good today. Now go.”

* * *

 

“I was waiting for you.” Mario called out as he watched Angus stride over to where he was.

“Hey.” Angus sat gently on the bed and took hold of Mario’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you’re here.”

“Sorry, I got caught up in the OR.”

“I know.” Mario reached up to cup Angus’ cheek. “You did well today, Angus.”

He shook his head fiercely, eyes glistening from unshed tears. “I’m so sorry, Mario. I should have been with you, and I wasn’t! I wasn’t. What if you didn’t make it?”

“Look at me, Angus. Look at me.” He held Angus’ face between both his hands, gently stroking his thumb across his cheek. “I’m here, okay? I made it. And you did what was right. You did what a good doctor would do, because that’s what you are.”

The taller man chuckled softly. “You called me a great doctor again.”

Mario replied with a knowing smile, “No, I said good.”

Angus touched his forehead to Mario’s. “I just wanted to be with you.”

“I know.” Mario closed the gap between their faces, capturing the other man’s lips with his own. He grabbed Angus’ hand, and put in on his chest, on top of his heart. “You’re always with me, Angus. Doesn’t matter if you’re stuck in the OR, or you can’t go home between shifts, or we’re too busy to check up on each other. You’re always with me. _Always_.”

Tears leaked out of the corner of Angus’ eyes, and he simply nodded. He laid down on the bed beside Mario, a hand wrapped around his waist. Mario kissed his forehead, and Angus knew that what he said was true- _wherever you go, I’m with you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Llanea, who gave the prompt in the comments. Sorry I couldn't tie it directly with the homemade defibrillator incident, but thank you for the idea and I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.


	10. Chapter 10

10.  _Inspired by[this photo](http://akaconfirmance.com/image/175038816074)_

“What are you doing?” 2nd year resident Noa Kean approached Diego Avila, 1st year resident at Angels Memorial Hospital, who was currently secluded in a corner holding his camera.

He doesn’t look up, focusing on the image on his video camera with a serious expression. “I’m filming.”

“Yeah, I can see that.” Noa looked towards the direction where Diego’s camera was pointed. “But why are you filming _them_?”

Standing a couple of steps away, near the nurses’ station, was 3rd year ER residents Mario Savetti and Angus Leighton. They were too far for Noa to hear what they were talking about, but the smiles on their faces and their dynamic expressions were telling.

“I’m filming them, because they’re an interesting character study.” Dramatically, he expounded, “I want this documentary to show all sides of Angels, including and especially the innate humanity of this place. The family, the unlikely friendships. And what better way to show friendship than a bromance?” With a smug smile, he emphasized, “ _Everybody_ loves a good bromance.”

At this, Noa Kean laughed so loud even Mario and Angus turned to look at her, startled.

“A _bromance_ , Avila? Where have you been the last couple of months? Follow me.” She strode towards the senior residents, Diego at her heels. Before she could even reach them, she called out, “Mario, how many times have you two had sex, exactly?”

Angus’ eyes went wide at the question, face flaming. Diego’s jaw dropped. Mario, on the other hand, was more used to Noa, and merely smirked. “Wouldn’t be able to remember even if I tried.”

With a teasing grin, Noa turned to her companion. “See, I don’t think that’s how a ‘bromance’ is supposed to work.”

She patted the hapless resident by the shoulder. “Come on, let’s find you something a little more platonic.”

As the junior residents walked away, Mario turned to his partner. “So, a bromance, huh.”

Angus chuckled lightly. “Well, it does have the word _romance_ in it, so technically…”

“Yeah, but I’m not your bro.” He then licked his lips, Angus’ eyes following the movement. Catching this, Mario cocked an eyebrow, and Angus laughed in surrender. “Yup, totally not your bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is.


	11. Chapter 11

11.  _Inspired by 3x09. (+) Spoilers._

Angus stepped out into the empty OR hallway, patting his slightly damp hands with his handkerchief. He’d just come out of a transplant operation, and while the surgery was a success, they had to give the lungs to a woman in her mid-thirties, since the initial recipient of the lungs, Ariel’s boyfriend Max, didn’t make it, and the thought left Angus a little morose. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the person a little ways in front of him, leaning against the wall.

“Hey, Angus.”

He looked up to see Mario Savetti, senior ER resident, staring at him with a bemused expression. “Oh, hi.” Pocketing his handkerchief, he walked towards the other man.

“The transplant went well?”

“Yeah.”

“I heard Max didn’t make it.”

“Yeah.”

When Angus didn’t say anything more, Mario patted him on the shoulder, tilting his head to look Angus in the eye. “Are you okay?”

He replied with a close-lipped smile. “Just a bit sad, is all.” He leaned back on the wall, face angled towards the ceiling. “We should be used to this. We’ve been residents for three years and we’ve seen countless deaths at this point, but sometimes it still hits you, you know?”

His gaze sweeping Angus’ face, he quietly murmured, “I know.”

“Even when we do our best, there are still lives we can’t save.”

Mario nodded solemnly. “Some people’s lives are out of our hands, whether we like it or not.” He took Angus’ hands between his own, tenderly gripping them. “But the lives that are left in our hands, those entrusted to us, we hold on to them to the best of our abilities. And you did that.” Angus met Mario’s gaze, floored by the sincerity he found there.

“You were amazing today, Angus.”

The surgeon shyly ducked his head in response to the compliment, withdrawing his hands from Mario’s. “But you doubted me.”

“ _Never_. I was only looking out for you, Angus. I know you’ve had a rough couple of weeks, and I was afraid you might be acting rashly. But I was wrong. I don’t have to look out for you- not anymore.” There was pride in his tone, but also a bit of melancholy. “You don’t need me to tell you to have confidence in yourself, to tell you that you’re good. You already know who you are.”

Angus smiled and shook his head. “You’re wrong again.” Mario raised an eyebrow, and he continued. “When you said I didn’t need you anymore. Earlier, it mattered that you were with me, that you trusted me implicitly. I know who I am, and I know who I want to be, and I know for sure that I still have a long way to go to get there. I’m starting to trust my decisions better, but I’m not always going to believe that I can do it.” Angus put a hand on Mario’s shoulder, sliding up to his neck. Narrowing the gap between them, he softly asked, “That’s what I got you for, right?”

Taking advantage of the closeness, Mario pressed his lips to Angus’, firm and insistent. Angus parted his lips slightly, allowing Mario to deepen the kiss. He cradled Angus’ lower lip between his own, gently swiping his tongue across. Angus squeezed the back of Mario’s neck in response. They broke the kiss, foreheads touching, Mario’s hands on the other man’s waist.

Breathlessly, Mario whispered, “You got me, Angus Leighton.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

With a joyous grin, Angus wrapped his arms around Mario, basking in a love that was a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little interaction between Mario and Angus in 3x09 made me so happy. The look of awe Mario gave Angus... they really are something special, and everything else pales in comparison to their undeniable chemistry. I was waiting for another scene where they talk about what happened, but alas, we get none. So this is me wishfully thinking that it could have led to something like this.


	12. Chapter 12

12.  _Inspired by 3x09_

“Does it bother you?”

Mario was rummaging through their dresser, searching for a fresh shirt to wear, when he heard the question. He turned to look at Angus, who was currently sitting up against the headboard of the bed, a book in hand, legs stretched out under the sheets.

“What does?”

“That I don’t go to the gym.”

Putting on a clean white shirt, he moved to his side of the bed. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, you always kind of bring it up…”

“Because I like messing with you. But of course it doesn’t bother me.”

“Okay.” Mario stared at Angus, waiting for another word, but when Angus just went back to the book he was reading, Mario prompted him.

“What’s really the problem, Angus?”

“Nothing, I was just asking.”

Mario took the book in Angus’ hand, marked the page and set it down the nightstand. “Come on, you should know better than to lie to me.”

“I was reading that.”

The raven-haired resident raised an eyebrow, and Angus sighed in defeat. “Our case earlier just got me to thinking…” He folded his knees near his chest, hugging them. “…do you sometimes wish that I was, I don’t know, thinner? I mean look at you-“, he waved a hand in Mario’s direction, “-and then look at me.”

“I don’t see your point.”

Angus gave him a deadpan stare, and Mario shook his head. “You’re sexy as hell, Angus. What, overweight people can’t be sexy?”

“A lot of people seem to think so.”

“Other people are stupid.” He lay down facing Angus, propping himself up by the elbow. He wrapped his other arm around Angus’ middle, thumb tracing circles on the other’ man’s side. “I’m attracted to you, just as you are. And I’m never going to force you to go to the gym or work out with me just to lose weight. It doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me is that I have you. And that you feel happy and secure with me. Now if the gym jokes make you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

Angus smiled as he lay down fully. He grasped the arm wound around him. “No, it’s okay. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn’t because you were…discontented with me or something.”

Mario hugged him tighter, head nuzzling his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Never, Angus. I love you the way you are.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed Mario’s forehead gently.

Sleepily, Mario murmured, “I still wish you’d work out with me. At least once.”

“You just want to spend more time with me.”

“If you think I’m gonna deny that, you’re wrong.”

Angus turned his head sideways to look at his partner. “I’d probably just end up watching you.”

“I don’t mind.”

Angus chuckled. “Okay, then. Just once.” They stayed silent for a while, Angus tracing patterns with his finger on the arm Mario wrapped around his waist, until he heard a soft snore from Mario. Smiling fondly, and feeling a little bit more secure, he closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit harder to write, since I'm preparing for my medical internship, which starts in 8 days! Holler at me if you're still reading and if you have prompts.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Prompt: _Mario's past + Protective!Angus_

It was a relatively quiet day for the ER, and Mario had just finished examining a patient in Sides. When he had signed the chart, a nurse handed him another one. “Dr. Savetti, we have a patient who asked for you. Claims he’s a friend. He’s here because of a bad fall, suffered injuries on the left wrist and a minor head wound.”

Brows furrowed, Mario accepted the chart. He opened it to check the patient details, and he felt his stomach drop.

“Are you okay, Dr. Savetti?” The nurse asked. Mario nodded, swallowed hard, and went to see his patient.

When Mario opened the curtain, a sardonic smile greeted him. “Well, if it isn’t Mario Savetti.”

His expression hardened. “Jonathan. What are you doing here?”

The man, Jonathan, was in a hospital gown, the tattoos on his arms exposed, and his dirty blonde hair unkempt. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his face was gaunt. “I’m a patient”, he quipped.

“I can see that.” Mario proceeded to adjust the NS drip rate. Not looking at the other man, he asked, “Why are you here in Los Angeles? Last I remember, you said this place was a dump that deserved to have me in it.”

“Aww come on, don’t be like that. You know I just said that because you hurt me.”

He glared in response. “I would have if you were capable of having real feelings.”

“Ah, you wound me still.” Jonathan’s tone was taunting, and it was obvious he was enjoying Mario’s discomfort. “The truth is, I travelled all the way to give my warm wishes. I heard you’re getting married.”

“And why do you care?”

“I just want to see my friend happy. And make sure that my dear friend knows _exactly_ what he’s getting into.”

Mario ignored him, proceeding to remove the bandage on his head to reveal the head wound. Jonathan remarked, “You do know there’s no backing out from this, right?”

Memories from his past started to surface to the forefront of his mind, and he tried his best to suppress them. “This laceration is shallow. We can staple this after I get you a head CT.” He turned to leave, but Jonathan kept on talking.

“Marriage is permanent. You can’t just run away when things get difficult, like you did with me.”

Angrily, Mario hissed. “I didn’t run away because things got difficult. I ran away because you’re a toxic person and I needed to get away from your poison.”

The man lying on the bed rolled his eyes. “Oh please. You’re just as poisonous. Does your beloved fiancé know that? Have you even told him the kind of person you really, _truly_ are?”

Mario froze, unable to find the words to respond. It was his worst fear, for Angus to see him the way he saw himself- a fraud pretending to be a doctor and a good man, when in truth he was nothing more than trash from the streets of NYC. And this man managed to remind him of all of that.

He was jolted back to reality by a hand touching the small of his back. “Is there a problem here?”

Jonathan’s gaze shifted to the newcomer, taking in the intimate gesture. “Oh, is this the fiancé? I’m Jonathan Davies, an old friend of Mario’s. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He extended his hand for Angus to shake, but the resident merely stared at him, expression stoic.

“In here, Mario will be addressed as Dr. Savetti, and he is your doctor. If this will cause conflict, I will have to ask that you be transferred to someone else’s care.”

The patient smirked. “I’m sure there’s no need for that. Right, Dr. Savetti?”

Mario’s eyes met his old friend’s. “Right. You’ll be needing a head CT plus a hand xray, and if it’s clear, you’ll be good to go.” Chart in hand, he walked out. With a last glare at Jonathan, Angus turned to follow his partner.

“Hey, are you okay?” Angus caught up to the raven-haired resident, who was briskly walking aimlessly.

“Yeah. You didn’t need to step in.”

“I was just concerned. Who was that?”

Mario still refused to stop and look at Angus. He mumbled, “Just a person from my past.”

Knowing that Mario’s past was something that bothered him to this day, Angus didn’t push him for more. Instead, he grabbed Mario by the shoulders and met his gaze steadily.

“I’m here for you, okay? Whatever he said, don’t let it get to you. I love you, no matter what.”

Instead of replying like he usually would, Mario shook his head. “But you don’t even know who I am.”

The change in Angus’ attitude was immediate. Mario recognized the rare hardness in his eyes, the look that signified he was _infuriated_. With measured force, Angus pushed him to the side of the hallway.

“Okay, who is that man and what did he do to you?”

Realizing he’d have to talk eventually, Mario began telling the truth. “He’s just- he represents a really dark time in my life. I didn’t have good role models, as you know, but it wasn’t ‘til I met Jonathan that I really got so deep into drugs and all that shit. He…he manipulated me. He preyed on my self-hatred and made me believe that he’s the only person who could love me. He made me feel special, and like a fool, I fell for it. We, uh, slept together. Most of the time we were together, I was so high I’m not even sure I remember everything correctly. I was a mess, and he made sure I stayed that way.”

Angus took both of his hands, giving him as much comfort as he could. Mario smiled at the action before continuing. “Eventually, as I’ve told you, I got out. I ran away, got sober, thinking that I could change my life. Got my act together. Became a doctor. But I’ve always felt like a fraud. Half the time people outside the hospital don’t even believe I’m a doctor when I tell them.” His right thumb and forefinger moved to carefully grasp the silver band on Angus’ left ring finger. “Then I met you, and you…you were the first person to look at me like I’m not just a long shot, a previous drug addict pretending to be a doctor, a perpetual jerk.”

Mario looked up to stare into Angus’ eyes. “You saw me as someone worthy to be loved, and I started to believe that maybe I am.”

Blinking furiously to prevent tears from forming, he croaked, “And after everything, just like that, he managed to remind me that I’m not. What I was- that’s who I truly am, and you’ll realize that sooner or later. And when you do, you’re going to regret marrying someone like me.”

Mario withdrew his hands from Angus’ grasp and moved away, but Angus kept him firmly in place. “No, you will stay and listen to me, Mario Savetti.” He cupped the other man’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze. “I know who you are. I know that you feel like you don’t deserve to be loved, and that you still feel like you’re just pretending to belong here. But you do. You belong here, with me. You were strong enough to leave and make something worthwhile of your life. You could have stayed, back in New York, with Jonathan, but you didn’t. You were strong enough to do the right thing, and every day that you choose to stay here, you’re proving to me that you’re a worthy man. A good man. And I will never regret marrying you.”

Breathing heavily, trying to hold his tears back, Mario nodded. Angus put a hand on his shoulder in a familiar gesture. “Come here”, he whispered, and unlike the first time they hugged, he didn’t resist and instead he let himself be comforted by his embrace.

Holding him, Angus jokingly asked, “Can I go back there and kick his ass?”

Mario laughed. “He’s a patient, so technically, you can’t.”

“Then discharge him already so I can get right to it!”

The smaller man tightened his arms around his fiancé. “I’d rather stay here.”

Angus chuckled, letting go of Mario. “You still have to get him a CT scan.” He intertwined his hand with Mario’s, tugging him playfully. “I’ll come with you. Let’s rub it in his face that he’s just a jealous, miserable piece of shit.”

“I think I like this side of you.”

“It’s for you, so enjoy it.”

Mario smirked, raising the hand he was holding to his lips and pressing a light kiss on Angus’ knuckle. They walked hand in hand, and in his mind, Mario can see them doing this for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I don't know if this belongs in this collection because it's almost 1.5k words long ugh. But this was written in response to a prompt to I decided to still put it here. This is for Denna. Thank you for your continued support! I hope you like it :)
> 
> If you have time, please check out my latest Mangus fic, "The five times people warned Mario not to break Angus' heart"! And if you haven't done so, check out my other stories as well! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and keep me going. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Prompt:  _Mario in an explosion/accident + Willis involvement_

“You are unbelievable!”

Ethan Willis turned around to see an obviously livid Angus Leighton marching towards him. He braced himself, having expected this the minute they got back to Angels Memorial Hospital.

He raised his hands in an attempt to pacify the surgery resident. “Angus, I-”

Angus slammed a fist on the wall adjacent to them. “He goes with you on one ride-along. One! And somehow, he manages to get back here injured and unconscious! What is wrong with you?”

Ethan recollected the events a few hours prior. Mario accompanied him to the site of a fire which razed an apartment complex. The fire had almost been extinguished, but there were still people inside. They went in, and ushered Mario to help the people who can still somewhat walk and get them out. It was just his luck that wooden rafters collapsed on top of Mario. “It was an accident, Angus. The building was already unstable. We did take safety precautions, but we couldn’t have predicted what happened.”

He snorted derisively. “Safety precautions? Aren’t you the guy who just jumps into the sea and stubbornly refuses to leave forest fires just to go after patients? Who’s to say that you didn’t endanger Mario with your reckless behavior?”

Trying his best to stay calm, Ethan explained. “Everything we did earlier was aboveboard, Angus. You can ask Roxanne. I asked Mario to get out and take ambulatory patients with him while Roxanne and I went further in. I didn’t think he’d get hurt. He wasn’t even supposed to be there.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told him to go home. But he insisted to go with me when he heard Campbell give me the assignment, and I couldn’t shake him down.”

“Couldn’t?” Angus ran a hand through his hair. “You’re his superior, for God’s sake. You could have just ordered him to stay behind!”

“I don’t have the same authority here as the other attendings. I’m only a temp job.”

“Bullshit. You just didn’t care.”

“Look, Angus,” Ethan started, frustration finally escaping in his tone. “I’m sorry for what happened, okay? I was the senior doctor in charge, and I get it- he’s my responsibility. But these things happen on the field.” He met Angus’ gaze steadily. “The real question is, why did he want to be there so adamantly?”

At this, the resident covered his face with his hand, elbow resting on his other arm crossing his chest. When he spoke next, it was in such a quiet voice Ethan wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t listening intently.

“Because he doesn’t want to go home”, he confessed.

Not knowing how to handle this vulnerable side to Angus, the ex-military doctor remained silent. Angus uncovered his face and leaned against the wall.

“We fought a couple of days ago. We talked about meeting each other’s family. We were doing okay until I suggested that we should take a trip to New York to meet his grandmother and other relatives there. He got mad. Like _really_ angry. It became a huge argument, and next thing I know, we’re not talking. He stopped going home between shifts, too.” His shoulders slumped, and he hung his head. “I honestly don’t know where we stand with each other right now. I don’t even know if he’s gonna wanna see me when he wakes up.”

Ethan chuckled softly and shook his head. “I’m pretty sure he’d still want to see you.”

Angus raised an eyebrow. “How can you be sure?”

The senior doctor cocked his head, smirking. “I think everyone in the ER can vouch for how that man is crazy about you. You’re not here often anymore, so you don’t get to see it, but we see how he gets about you. He’s been miserable these past few days, as I’m sure you’ve been, too.” Ethan shoved his hands into the pockets of his scrub top. “I see a lot of myself in Mario. When guys like us get scared, our response is to get defensive about it. We lash out. Project. We do anything to protect ourselves and hide just how terrified we are.”

Confused, Angus furrowed his brows. “But why would he be scared?”

“That’s a conversation you need to have with him.” Ethan patted the resident’s shoulder. “I am sorry, Angus.”

“I’m sorry, too. This is twice now that I’ve blamed you for something that wasn’t your fault.” He smiled apologetically, and the older man returned his smile.

A nurse approached them, informing them that the man they’ve been talking about is finally awake, and Angus all but rushed to the room where he was staying, Ethan watching his retreating back with an amused smile. He stopped at the doorway of Mario’s room.

“Can I come in?” He asked meekly.

With a look of reproach, Mario nodded. “Of course you can.”

Angus walked toward the bed. “Wasn’t sure if I was welcome.” Mario extended his non-bandaged hand, and the other man took it tenderly, placing a light kiss on the knuckle. Mario closed his eyes, seemingly savoring the contact. “God, you don’t know how much I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Angus sat on the bed, leaning on the slightly inclined bed. He put one arm around Mario’s head, the other one on his abdomen, hand still holding Mario’s. The prone man nuzzled his head against Angus’ chest.

“I’m sorry, Angus.”

Angus waited for more, squeezing Mario’s hand to encourage him to go on. Swallowing hard, Mario continued. “I didn’t mean to get angry and ignore you. I just…I don’t want us to go to New York. I don’t want you to meet my family. Maybe my grandma, but other than her…I don’t want you to see what kind of life I had there. What kind of person I was there. I was just…afraid. You’ve always been too good for me anyway. I thought maybe if you realize just how awful I used to be, you’d run off. And I was too proud to admit it, I guess. You know me, you know how I get.” Angus kissed his hair in response, nodding.

“You accused me of being ashamed of you- that that’s why I didn’t want to bring you to my hometown. That’s just insane, Angus. If anything, you should be ashamed to introduce me to your family.”

Angus shifted to meet Mario’s gaze. “Now that’s _insane_.” Mario scoffed, and Angus rolled his eyes. “You have no idea how great you are, don’t you? I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You’re a good doctor and an amazing person. You’ve grown so much over the years, and I am so, so proud of you.” He lifted the hand he was holding to his cheek. “And as always, I’m thankful that you let me be a part of it.”

Overwhelmed with emotion, Mario blurted out, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He bent over the other man, narrowing the gap between their faces. “The house feels lonely without you. Please come home soon.” Angus kissed him then, gently, unhurriedly, and Mario felt that he was already home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went over 1k words once again. I don't know how to rein myself in.
> 
> This is for Llanea, who gave the prompt. I hope you like it!
> 
> I'm starting to run out of steam, maybe because viewership has always been a bit low and my last story didn't seem to do so well. I know I shouldn't be writing for the hits, but feedback is always encouraging. The last time I seriously wrote for a fandom (Maleficent), readership kept me going and I stopped when the readership seemingly died down. I'm still going to try and write, but I'm starting to run out of ideas and energy :)) and medical internship is starting, anyway.
> 
> I've talked too much. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this latest addition. Thank you if you managed to make it here :)


	15. Chapter 15

15.

They say it’s always a bad idea to sleep with co-workers, but when you’re working 36-hour shifts and have no time for life outside your job, it’s the easiest thing to do.

That’s what Mario and Angus fall into, that routine of letting out their frustrations by ending up between the sheets. The first time it happened, they were shitfaced drunk, and the next thing they knew, they were making out at the back of Mario’s old Impala. It led to more and more escapades, sometimes happening after a drink, sometimes after dinner, sometimes after looking at each other in the hallways of the ER and rushing to the locker room to get their fix. And after every tryst, they’d get dressed and go their separate ways. Nothing was said, nothing was explained- this is something that just happened whenever they needed it.

But there was always a moment, in which this arrangements seemed more than what it was, when they’d kiss or touch or look at each other and think, _maybe this is what I want for the rest of my life_. But it’s always lost in the shuffle of it all, and they are left thinking that what they have meant nothing to the other. After all, Mario would say in his head, how could someone as _good_ as Angus see him as anything more than what the disappointment that he was? And Angus would get lost in his own mind, deciding that Mario could never want anything more than a good fuck from him, if it even was any good at all.

So they settle.

Mario always leaves Angus’ place before morning comes. Angus never dares to let any touch linger after they’d had sex- once they’re sated, then it’s done. No kisses. No words. No looks. After all, a clean break is always the one that heals the fastest, right?

And their hearts break every time. Every _single_ time.

But no one dares to move.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading, thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

16.  _Inspired by 3x10, (+) spoilers, established relationship_

Mario stepped into the main lobby of Angels Memorial, tired and a little out of sorts from today’s shift. They’d just had a huge revelation, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit conflicted. However, when he saw his boyfriend, Angus, sitting on the wooden bench near the doors, hunched over and looking down at the ground, he felt a little tightening in his chest. He realized that what he was feeling was most likely nothing compared to the roller coaster of emotions his partner was probably suffering from. After all, he was the one who apparently had a son he didn’t know about until now.

 “You ready?” Angus looked up to see the ER resident in his casual clothes, jacket slung over his shoulder. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

With an understanding nod, Mario sat down beside him. He grabbed Angus’ hand and intertwined his fingers with the other man’s. Angus squeezed back.

“I have a son, Mario.”

“Who’d have thought, huh? Between the two of us, people would have pegged me to be the one to accidentally knock someone up.”

Angus snorted. “Who knows? Maybe there are little Marios running around NYC now.”

“Such devastatingly handsome kids they would make.”

The surgery resident rolled his eyes. Quietly, he asked, “What changes?”

Mario cocked his head, looking at his companion. “What do you mean?”

“This isn’t what you signed up for, Mario. You don’t want a boyfriend who’s already a father.” He disentangled his hand from the other man’s. He twiddled his thumbs, heaving a sigh. “God, I’ve been stupid. She was just…she wanted me and I was feeling particularly vulnerable that night, and it felt good for someone to be into me. It’s a rare thing, and I was pathetically desperate. I screwed up, big time.” He turned to Mario, lips upturned into a dejected smile. “I’d understand if this is something you don’t want to be a part of. If-if you want out, I won’t stop you.”

“Are you serious right now?” Mario shifted in his seat to face his boyfriend. “Okay, first of all, Angus, we’re not even sure if that boy is your son yet.” Angus opened his mouth to retort, but Mario held up a finger. “Uh-uh, we don’t know for sure until you get a paternity test, and you _will_ get one. As your boyfriend, I think it’s my right to ask that from you. And yeah, maybe if you asked me a year ago, I’d say I definitely wouldn’t hook up with someone who has a kid. It’s too complicated. But you…this isn’t a hook-up for me, Angus. You’re not just someone I sleep with, or even someone I’m casually dating. I’m in love with you, and that means something to me.” He touched Angus’ cheek gently, staring deep into his eyes. “ _You_ mean everything to me.”

Mario let his hand fall on top of his boyfriend’s, and he grasped them firmly. “If that boy is your son, then we’ll deal with it-together. If you’re going to provide child support, or if you want to connect with him or be in his life, whatever you decide, I’m here. Okay? I’m not gonna leave you. So don’t you dare suggest otherwise.”

Suddenly, Angus moved forward to embrace him, tightly, briefly. In that moment Mario realized just how afraid Angus was. And just a bit, he was, too. But they would face this, together.

Mario stood up, extending a hand for Angus to take.

“You ready now?”

Angus, with eyes full of hope and a true smile, nodded. “Yes.” He took the other man’s hand. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah I screamed at that revelation. And I knew I just had to write this.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Mario was preparing breakfast after a long night at Angels Memorial, when he heard the front door creak open. Angus entered, throwing his backpack on the floor with a thud. As he closed the door behind him, Mario walked towards him and greeted him with a peck on the lips. “How’s shift?”

“Tiring. That last surgery went way past the estimated time.”

“Is this the patient with the bile duct stone and hepatic abscess?”

“Yes. Bit trickier than anticipated, and a senior had to scrub in.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Which senior?”

“The one I introduced you to. Sam Davies. It was really amazing, his technique was flawless.”

Mario’s face went stony. He turned his back on Angus and walked back to their kitchenette. With a frown, Angus followed him. He sat down at the counter, turning his chair to face Mario, who was tinkering with the toaster.

“You don’t seem to like him a lot. I’ve noticed it even when I introduced you two.”

“What’s there to like?” He replied gruffly.

“He’s a nice person once you get to know him. And he’s a really good surgeon.”

Mario muttered, “You just can’t stop gushing about him, can you?”

Angus’ expression changed from one of confusion to one of understanding. “You’re jealous.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Then why are you so worked up over him?”

The ER resident quickly turned to Angus. “Because he keeps flirting with you! Don’t think I haven’t noticed. And he’s not the only one. You’re the up and coming surgery resident, Campbell’s favorite, and now suddenly they can’t seem to get enough of you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh please, you barely notice these things, because you think you’re unattractive, yada yada what the fuck ever. But I see you, and I see the way they look at you. It’s frustrating.”

Angus stood up and went over to Mario, putting his hands on Mario’s shoulders and gently rubbing down his arms. “Hey, calm down.”

“You know, when I encouraged you to do surgery, it’s because I believed you could do great things there. And I was right. If you keep this up, Angus, you will be a great surgeon. I know it.” Mario huffed, shaking his head. “I just didn’t think there’d be this much competition now.”

Angus flicked Mario’s forehead. “Don’t be stupid. There’s no competition.” The smaller man looked at him steadily in response. “Really. You said it yourself, Sam Davies is a great surgeon.”

“So?”

“You admire him.”

“Does that make a marriage contract?” Mario glared at Angus petulantly. He laughed softly, intertwining their hands together, palms in contact with each other. He continued. “I admire him in a purely professional capacity, you know. And the other people you’re talking about? I don’t even notice them. They can flirt with me all they want and I won’t even care. Or realize they’re flirting anyway. You know that firsthand.” Mario gave him a dimpled smile. Angus touched their foreheads together.

“I only see you, Mario. I see how amazing you are, as a doctor and as a partner. I wouldn’t trade this for anything else, for anyone else.”

Regaining his confidence, Mario narrowed the gap between their lips. “Good.” He whispered, and pressed his lips onto Angus’ in a slow kiss.

Angus pulled back and teased. “You know, green isn’t a good color on you. Better stick to ER blue.”

Pouting, Mario retorted, “Shut up and kiss me some more.”

Angus happily obliged.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was awful, I just wanted to write something despite being tired all the time and going on 34-hour hospital shifts every two days. I wanted to do an episode tie-in to 3x11 but couldn't muster the energy for something serious. If you're still reading or if you have any more ideas or headcanons, or just want to talk Code Black, leave a comment! 
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be but I know I'm not ready to quit this yet.


	18. Chapter 18

18.  _Inspired by 3x11_

Coming home tired from a troubling shift, Mario was greeted by the sight of a stone-faced Angus, grabbing shirts and stuffing them into an overnight bag. “What are you doing?”

“Packing.” He retorted, zipping his bag with force.

Mario clenched his fists and walked towards his lover, asking softly, “Where are you going?”

Angus looked at him then, and the anger and turmoil Mario saw in Angus’ eyes turned his insides to ice. “I don’t know. Somewhere not here.”

The raven-haired man grasped the taller man’s hand. “Let’s talk about this, please.”

Angus pulled his hand from the contact. “What is there to talk about? I thought you’ve changed, Mario. I thought you weren’t the guy who bullied me into making choices that I don’t want to, who doesn’t trust me, who thinks I can’t take care of my own problems.”

“I trust you more than anyone, Angus.”

“Well, apparently, that doesn’t mean much, does it?”

Mario inhaled sharply, feeling like Angus had slapped him. “What else could I have done? You were making house calls in the middle of the night, spending time with them, and you didn’t seem to want to get a paternity test at all! What was I supposed to do? Just let her bleed you dry? Let her keep fooling you? Let you run off to start a fake family with them?”

“I wasn’t gonna leave you-”

“How was I supposed to know that? You promised we’d do this together! Yet you never listened to anything I say!”

Angus responded, gesticulating wildly, “I needed time, Mario! But you couldn’t trust me to process things at my pace, to do things my way, so you just had to undermine me, didn’t you?”

“Angus-”

“To you I’m dumb and naïve and apparently can’t handle this my way-“

“You know that’s not true-”

“I needed to be protected because I’m poor, gullible Angus-”

“Love, please-“

“I just wanted you to trust me!” Angus shouted. He covered his face with his hands, slumping on the edge of the bed. Mario sat beside him.

“I’m sorry, Angus.”

“Why couldn’t you just trust me?”

“I thought I was losing you.” Mario pried Angus’ hands away from his face and held onto them tightly. “I was scared, Angus. You were so into the idea of having a son. Sure, you were nervous but I could see you becoming excited and- and just _happy_. You talk about him on and on and whenever Yvonne calls you to check up on him, you go and I just- I can’t compete with that. I can’t give you that.”

“Is that what you think?” Angus asked sadly.

Mario smiled wryly. “I’m selfish, Angus. I want you to be happy, but it hurts me to see you do that without me.”

“I can never be truly happy without you, Mario.” Angus looked down at their joined hands and toyed with the other man’s fingers, twining them with his. “A lot of people see me as weak and gullible. Even my own father doesn’t trust me much. And it killed me to think that you’d be like that, too. I love you too much and it hurt me. But I didn’t consider how I was hurting you, too. I didn’t mean to make you feel like what you give me isn’t enough, because it is. It is, I promise.” He angled himself to face Mario, and cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you too. I promise I’ll try to do better. When I get scared again, I’ll tell you instead of acting rashly.”

“And I promise to try and scare you less.”

“Are you still leaving?” Mario whispered.

Angus chuckled lightly. “No. I kind of overreacted, huh.”

Mario’s lips turned upward into a smile. “Are we okay?”

Angus rested his head on Mario’s shoulder. “I’m still hurting.”

Mario wrapped an arm around Angus and confessed softly, “Me too. But I love you with everything I am, Angus.”

“I love you, too.”

They let the uncertainty hang in the air, and simply hold each other for a while, hearts exhausted for the moment, but always ready to move forward and carry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get an update up. Medical internship has wrung the life out of me. This is rubbish, but if you're still reading, thank you! :)


	19. Chapter 19

19.  _Inspired by 3x13, (+) spoilers_

Amidst the chaos that Trauma-One has turned into, newly-minted attending physician Mario Savetti was trying to maintain focus. A colleague and a friend is on the table, and he know he needed to concentrate, but his mind kept on straying back to the same train of thought: _where’s Angus? Is Angus safe? I need to get to him!_

He is grounded back to reality by Jesse Sallander asking the question he desperately needed an answer to.

_“What floor did the plane hit?”_

_“8 th floor. No word from OR.”_

The words hit Mario like a ton of bricks, and he remembered how he convinced Angus to go up to the OR and demand his residency spot back from Dr. Campbell. He only wanted to encourage Angus. He didn’t mean for things to turn out like this.

“I sent Angus up there.” He murmured to Willis, and with an understanding nod, he commanded Diego to take over Noa’s care. He dashed to the emergency staircase, pushing against the people trying to head down, fighting to make his way to Angus.

He arrived at the 8th floor, panting and coughing from the smoke at the scene. “Angus!” He shouted. “Angus, where are you?”

As he went further in, he started to feel a bit stupid for rushing in without a plan- _what if Angus had already escaped?_ \- but the need to be certain about Angus’ safety overshadowed any doubts he might have had. So he soldiered on despite the smoke and debris, shouting Angus’ name over and over again.

“Mario? Mario, is that you?” A voice called out, and the ER attending immediately turned his head towards the direction of the sound.

“Angus!” He made his way to where the voice was coming from, and saw Angus’ hunched figure beside an injured Campbell.

“Mario! What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed to be out of here by now!”

“You’re insane if you think I’d leave without you!”

Angus gave him a look of confusion. “You-you’re here for me?” Mario flung his hands out in exasperation, as if the question wasn’t worth answering for the sheer obviousness of it. The surgery resident face-palmed in frustration. “God, you’re an idiot! What if something happened to you on the way here?”

Mario retorted. “You’re the idiot if you think I cared!”

“Enough!” Campbell roared. “Now that we’ve settled that you’re both idiots, we should get out of here. Figure out your issues later, for god’s sake.”

Exchanging glares, both men helped Campbell up, and they made their way towards safety.

* * *

 

When they opened that final door leading to the helipad, they saw three people already there. Campbell immediately made his way toward them, but not before muttering “get your shit together” towards Angus and Mario.

Mario grabbed Angus by the shoulder to hold him back, and Angus whipped his head to turn to his friend. “What the hell were you thinking? You could have been harmed because of your stupid hero complex!”

“Hero complex? Do you know me at all? When have I ever had a hero complex, Angus?”

“Then why did you come after me?”

Mario ran a hand through his hair. “God, Angus, how much more obvious do I need to make it before you understand?”

Angus furrowed his brows, and Mario saw the conflict in his eyes. Comprehension dawning on him, he reached out for the other man’s hand and grasped tightly.

“I know what you’re thinking. You’re not wrong. This isn’t impossible.”

Angus swallowed hard. Mario could feel his hand tremble. “You…like me?”

Mario scoffed, shaking his head. “Try harder, Angus.”

Angus answered breathlessly, as if he couldn’t believe the next words he was going to say. “You’re in love with me.”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Tears started to form in Angus’ eyes. “I love you too. Have for a long time. I just didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way.”

Mario smiled that trademark lopsided smile, showing a dimple on his cheek. “Same, although I admit I was in denial for quite some time. I thought you might have felt the same way, but I didn’t want to feel stupid if I tell you and it turned out that I was just mistaking your friendship for something else.”

“You’re unbelievable, Mario.” Angus whispered reverently. Mario smirked in return, narrowing the gap between their lips.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“People are watching.” Angus pointed out. And indeed, the four other people at the helipad had their eyes fixed on the couple.

“I don’t care.” Without giving Angus time to reply, he pressed his lips to the other man’s. They closed their eyes and let their lips move against each other, savoring the moment they’ve both wanted for so long.

They broke apart when an approaching helicopter’s headlights flashed on the helipad. They joined their colleagues in anticipation, hands intertwined, looking up at the night sky. Mario leaned on Angus’ shoulder, feeling the surgery resident kiss the top of his head. It was a catastrophic event, what happened tonight, but he knows that they can rebuild. The family he’s found at Angels is strong, and with Angus by his side, he’s ready for a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write something from the finale. I can't believe the show is over! I'm going to miss it so much, especially these two. Writing them has been so much fun, and the show may have ended, but I'm not ready to quit this yet. I just love them so much!!


	20. Chapter 20

20\. _Inspired by 2x14_

The thing about Angels Memorial Hospital is that news travels fast. And in Trauma-One, where a lot of things happen, a lot of things also go around. So it wasn’t surprising for Mario to find an irate Angus leaning next to his locker with his arms crossed, clearly waiting for him.

“What the hell were you thinking, Mario?”

Mario sighed, and went to his locker. “I’m tired, Angus. Lecture me some other time.” He opened his locker, the door separating him from Angus. The raven-haired resident took his time putting and retrieving stuff from his locker, hoping that Angus would leave him alone. However, the taller resident remained unmoved, and Mario braced himself before finally closing his locker.

“Listen, Angus-”

Angus stood straight, eyes steely. “No, you listen. What the hell were you thinking going on that ride-along after you pulled a triple shift? And why the hell did you pull a completely unnecessary triple in the first place?”

Mario ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted to go on that ride-along. I didn’t think it would be dangerous, and hey, nothing happened! And someone needs to pull a triple at some point. We’re already short of people as it is.” Throwing his hands up in the air in frustration, he complained, “Why do I need to explain myself to you anyway?”

Angus winced as if the statement hurt him, which Mario couldn’t understand. “I’m just concerned!” Angus gesticulated, “Because, see, I thought we were friends, and that’s how friends are!”

Mario clenched his fists, trying to suppress the flare of anger inside him. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and resignedly said, “I’m going home.”

“So that’s how it’s gonna be? You’re just gonna leave like that? This is not how friendship works, Mario! Friends actually talk!”

Something inside Mario finally snapped, and he threw his bag on the floor. “God, Angus, will you ever stop? You’re always going on and on about friendship, and frankly, I’ve had enough! I’m tired of being your friend!” He looked away from Angus, muttering, “I’m tired of being _just_ your friend.”

Angus’ eyes went wide with shock. “Wha-what did you say?”

Mario still refused to look at Angus. “You heard what I said.” He made to pick up his bag, when a hand grasped his arm.

“Mario, look at me.”

He finally looked up to find Angus smiling, cheeks suffused with a light blush.

“We- we don’t have to be just friends. If you want to, I mean.”

Mario furrowed his brows. “What did you say?”

The taller resident chuckled. “You heard what I said.”

Mario glared at him, making Angus smile wider. “I mean it.” The taller man began shyly. “I’ve had more than platonic feelings for you for quite some time now. I just didn’t think you’d ever reciprocate. So I tried to be content just being a good friend to you. I thought, at least if I can’t be with you, then I can still be close to you that way.”

“Really?” Mario murmured quietly, reaching for Angus’ hand.

“Really.”

A smile started to bloom on Mario’s face. “And here I was being frustrated about it. That’s why I pulled a triple, actually. I was just so pissed. A couple of nights ago, you said that if I needed a friend, I could call you anytime. But I didn’t need you as a friend! I needed you- us- to be more.”

Angus took a step closer to Mario. “We could be, if you want to give it a try.”

Still smiling, Mario narrowed the gap between their faces. “I want to. And I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“Make it up to me, then.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Mario’s hand grasped the back of Angus neck as his lips descended on Angus’, hesitantly, until he felt pressure on his lips from Angus pushing back, insisting for more. Feeling more confident, Mario pushed Angus against the lockers, his lips locked with Angus’, each kiss becoming more passionate than the last. They would have happily stayed like that for who knows how long, but chatter from people outside the locker room brought them back to reality. They broke apart, silly grins on their faces.

“Am I forgiven?” Mario cheekily asked.

Angus smiled impishly, arms still wound around Mario’s neck. “I think a more thorough apology is warranted. After all, I was _very_ worried.”

Mario’s answering laughter echoed in the breaking room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in response to Llanea's prompt about Angus being pissed at Mario almost falling off a crane. :)


End file.
